


Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Childhood Friends, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hyung Kink, Idiots in Love, Implied Voyeurism, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Oblivious, Penis Size, Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Started out as a gym au, Unresolved Romantic Tension, grew a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: ~~~~~\(✿ ♥‿♥)  (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~When Sehun, Baekhyun's childhood friend, comes home, Baekhyun is expecting things to go right back to how they used to be. But that's kinda hard when the nerdy kid who followed him around like a puppy has turned into some pseudo-sex god that won't stop backing him up into walls.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 409





	Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).



> For my beautiful love, HunnieDae <3 <3 <3 This started out as a brainstorm of Baekhyun in tiny gym shorts trying to teach his childhood friend Sehun how to gym and Sehun has a sex god just humouring Baekhyun. And whelp - 17k later, here I am. I would write 170k for you though, girl! <3 < 3
> 
> Title taken from 'The Way' by Ariana Grande

“Remember you’re looking for a noodle-y puppy,” Baekhyun repeats, on his tiptoes, trying to see above the crowd waiting at the departure gate. 

“So you’ve said, like a hundred times,” Jongdae snarks, pouting when Baekhyun turns to glare at him. He snuggles up to Minseok like the traitor he is, sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun while Minseok sighs. 

“Sehunnie had four years abroad, Baekhyun, he’s probably changed,” Minseok says in that ‘hyung knows best voice’. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I was just on a video call with him last night before his flight departed, he’s still our little maknae.”

There is a sudden ripple of movement in the crowd behind Baekhyun. He turns back around to try and see what has everyone murmuring and feels his own breath catch in his throat at the sight of a gorgeous man exiting the sliding departure glass doors. 

Black skinny jeans that show off legs a mile long, a tight black turtleneck that almost puts Jongdae’s tiny waist to shame and broad shoulders that Baekhyun wants to _climb_. The man’s face is covered by a black mask, sunglasses, and a low pulled cap but there is no denying he is probably breath-stealing gorgeous. 

“Is that a celebrity?” Minseok asks, arm curled around Jongdae when his boyfriend tries to climb Baekhyun for a better view. 

Baekhyun swallows past his dry throat because for a split second the man’s face points in their direction. He can’t stop oogling those body proportions. 

“Doesn’t something seem familiar about him?” Jongdae mutters from underneath Baekhyun’s palm where he had distractedly tried to push his best friend off his back. 

Baekhyun shakes himself from his stupor as the man turns away, heading down the ramp with his suitcases. He sees some people bring out their phones and start snapping photos and smiles ruefully. 

“Don’t get distracted!” Baekhyun smacks Jongdae’s butt sending him back into Minseok’s arms with an exaggerated hiss. “We’re looking for Sehun! I’ll try to get closer and see if I can flag him. Stay here and don’t start making out _please_.”

Minseok laughs, kissing Jongdae on the cheek, a possessive arm around Jongdae’s waist. “No promises.” 

Baekhyun huffs and turns back to his mission. The crowd parts and there is a chatter but Baekhyun ignores it, going towards the small platform that displays the people departing the luggage pickup.

He waits impatiently as the flood of passengers starts to trickle down. Would it be taking this long? Should he call Sehun? 

Baekhyun pulls out his phone and is hardly surprised to see it dead. That’s what he gets for staying up calling Sehun and then playing games until three a.m. He heads back to Minseok and Jongdae a pout on his lips. He’s just as he’s about to reach when his legs lock, freezing him in place, staring. 

The gorgeous man is talking to them. 

Baekhyun’s brows furrow, wondering what is going on. Was he seduced by Minseok’s beautiful eyes? Jongdae’s lips? Both of them? Why else would he be talking to Minseok and Jongdae?

“Oh there he is!” Jongdae says, tone too gleeful. “Oi, Baekhyun, look who’s here!”  
  


Baekhyun reaches them with slowed steps. Up close, the stranger is tall, almost as tall as Chanyeol. 

“Hello,” Baekhyun says softly, shy. 

He stands close to Minseok, hand reaching out to play with Minseok’s sleeve as he lets Jongdae and Minseok talk to their friend, stealing glances. Holy fuck, this man is _gorgeous_. Despite being mostly covered up, the aura this man exudes screams confidence, backed up by a body that Baekhyun aches to touch. Maybe Minseok and Jongdae could pass along the beautiful stranger’s number? 

Baekhyun is so distracted by his surreptitious oogling he almost misses when the man starts to speak. 

“Hi, hyung,” the man says, voice soft and sweet. 

Baekhyun’s brows furrow. “Hyung?” That seems really forward. 

Jongdae’s having a fit giggling next to Minseok and even their eldest has a teasing smirk on his lips. That’s when Baekhyun clues in something is wrong. 

“Maybe you should take off your disguise,” Minseok tells the stranger. 

Baekhyun shifts his eyes from Minseok to the man as he pulls his cap off, followed by his sunglasses. Two warm brown eyes are barely visible from the crinkle of his smile and Baekhyun’s stomach starts to sink with understanding. 

The man peels his mask off but Baekhyun hardly needs to see the face underneath to know -

Sehun. 

“It’s been a while,” Sehun says smiling the same smile Baekhyun has seen for years. “Don’t I get a hug, hyung?”

Baekhyun stares uncomprehendingly. 

Jongdae can’t control himself, breaking into peals of laughter. 

“I think you broke our Baekhyun, maknae,” Minseok teases.

  
  


  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

  
  


Baekhyun is suffering. 

It’s incredibly hard to look at Sehun, despite four years of talking through just the phone. Because everytime Baekhyun sees Sehun he feels a jolt of something go through the pit of his stomach that should not be present for someone that is practically a little brother. 

No one else seems to feel that way though. 

There is a chorus of catcalls as the group walks through the front door of Baekhyun’s apartment. Sehun’s parents live out in the country and Sehun’s new job was in the heart of Seoul. It was only natural he would come stay with Baekhyun until he found an apartment of his own. In fact, Baekhyun had insisted. 

Baekhyun has never felt so betrayed by his own self. 

Thankfully the rush of all their friends greeting them gives Baekhyun some time to breathe, accept the fact that Sehun is now inside his _home_. 

Chanyeol all but gropes Sehun as soon as they walk through the door, dragging Sehun into a hug that has him laughing in that endearingly ugly way.

Junmyeon doesn’t seem particularly surprised, but he’s seen Sehun more frequently than the rest of them, flying back and forth between China and South Korea because of various business deals he is privy to as an heir. For the longest time, it made Baekhyun jealous at how close Junmyeon and Sehun could be. 

Baekhyun hasn’t touched Sehun since their tearful goodbye at the airport years ago. The two times Sehun visited back home, Baekhyun had been away because of family emergencies. Baekhyun never visited because at first it had been an issue of funds and then later on, time, because of his career taking off. And then, before Baekhyun knew it, it was only months until Sehun was going to come back and they just decided to wait. 

It’s been a long time coming, but Sehun fits back into their fold like he never left. He’s been dutifully keeping contact with everyone, but Baekhyun knows he’s the only one Sehun calls every night. He’s seen Sehun through the videophone hundreds of times, but it’s only hitting him now that he never paid attention to Sehun’s body until he’s been confronted with it. 

“You’re drooling,” Jongdae nudges as Chanyeol playfully tries to lift Sehun’s shirt, Junmyeon on the other side patting Sehun’s small waist. 

“Am not!” Baekhyun hisses, but rubs a hand over his face just in case. If there is spit on his chin, it’s because he can’t stop spluttering, still trying to come to terms with the Sehun in his mind and the Sehun in front of him. 

The welcome back party goes as well as it always does, Chanyeol leading the mood and everyone happily following. Kyungsoo’s cooked a feast to welcome their maknae home and everyone cracks open some beer afterwards. The night progresses and everyone settles down to hear Sehun’s stories of his years abroad. Baekhyun gets to see the unique experience of Sehun and Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s boyfriend, instantly get on, becoming fast friends. 

God, why are all of Baekhyun’s friends so unfairly beautiful?

Baekhyun pauses in between Sehun mentioning how he had to punch Yixing’s ex-boyfriend in the face to get up and grab some water bottles.

In the kitchen, he feels like he can finally breathe. He knows he is hiding but he can't help it.

“Why have you been so quiet?”

Baekhyun jumps at the sound of Sehun’s voice right next to his ear. He spins around, gasping and taking a step back at how close Sehun is. His back presses against the hard edge of the counter and he winces. 

Sehun’s handsome face is drawn in concern, immediately holding Baekhyun’s waist to pat him over. “You okay, hyung?”

“Fine!” Baekhyun squeaks, too high pitched to sound normal. He coughs and tries again. “I’m fine, you just caught me off guard. What was it you were saying?”

“You’re quiet,” Sehun says, “Chanyeol hyung’s taken over the entire night and you’ve barely said anything.”

“I’ve heard all your stories,” Baekhyun laughs, trying to wiggle away from the hands Sehun still has on his waist. “But they haven’t. I thought you’d appreciate the calm before the storm.”

Sehun pouts but drops his hands. “I like hearing your voice, hyung. It’s been so long.”

Baekhyun instantly softens. “You hear it every night, maknae,” he teases. 

“It’s not the same.” Sehun shakes his head and the weight of his gaze makes Baekhyun pause, unsure. It feels like he is missing something. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to say to that. He’s saved by Junmyeon coming in. “We’re all packing up to head home, just thought I’d let you know. Minseok is trying to drunk clean.”

Sehun giggles, adorable and sweet and Baekhyun feels more settled at the familiar sound. There is the noodle he has been looking for. So what if he got hot? He’s still just a dork. 

Baekhyun bids goodbye to everyone after making sure they all had a cab ride home. The sound of silence when he clicks the door shut is almost off putting. 

“Bed, hyung,” Sehun whines tiredly when Baekhyun makes an attempt to clean. 

Baekhyun drops the half-eaten slice of pizza - curse Jongdae and his nibbling habits - into the compost bag and drops that bag onto the table. The mess will be here tomorrow anyway and with any luck, Minseok will drop by and his compulsion to clean will kick in. 

“Come on then.” Baekhyun leads Sehun to his spare room, but even as he opens the door, he winces. 

It’s a small room, more fit for use as an office space or storage room. There is a double bed Baekhyun had hastily purchased, that at the time, Baekhyun assumed would be perfect for Sehun. 

But now - 

“I can’t fit on this.” As if to demonstrate, Sehun jumps on the bed. His feet comically hang off. 

Sehun leans up on his elbows and again, Baekhyun is blindsided by the sheer awareness of how hot Sehun looks, broad chest on display, hair mused, eyes lidded as he stares at Baekhyun. 

What the fuck. 

Baekhyun winces, forcing himself to shake off that train of thought. “Take my bed!” Baekhyun says, voice pitched a tad too high. “I’ll order a new one tomorrow for you. I’ll sleep here.”

“I can’t do that!” Sehun protests, standing back up. “Hyung, you’ll barely fit on this bed either. Besides, it’s your home, I won’t kick you out of your bed. We’ll just sleep together.”

Baekhyun feels like a bullet just went off by his ear with how his ears ring. 

Fuck. 

See, Baekhyun had already considered that he and Sehun may need to bunk together when he was making preparations for Sehun’s arrival. At the time, he had shrugged and was okay with it being a Plan B. After all, Sehun is his childhood friend. 

A childhood friend that looks like everything Baekhyun likes in his men. 

He swallows hard. “My bed isn’t that big either, Sehun-ah. You’re better off sleeping without -”

“Please?” Sehun asks, sweetly. He gets close into Baekhyun’s space, eyes earnest. “I miss you. I don’t want to sleep alone, hyung.”

Fuck, as if Baekhyun can ever resist Sehun. 

“Yeah, okay,” Baekhyun agrees, crumbling easily. 

Sehun grins, bright and wide, eyes crinkling and nearly disappearing. It’s so endearing and Baekhyun wants to stab himself with how his stomach flips in his chest. 

Baekhyun likes to sleep naked but that is absolutely not an option with Sehun here. He slips into his sleep pants and giant oversized shirt, frowning at how restricted he feels. 

“Hyung, you can sleep without clothes, I don’t care.”

Baekhyun’s trying to get his waistband to sit properly and doesn’t notice Sehun walk in. 

“I know but - ” Baekhyun turns around and looks up, promptly losing track of whatever he was thinking.

Sehun is dressed in his pajamas, cute little rilakuma ones Junmyeon bought him as a welcome back gift. It would be the most adorable sight if the silk of the pajamas didn’t obscenely cling to Sehun’s thighs, showcasing that Sehun isn’t wearing any underwear. 

There is no way that is Sehun’s dick. 

“Hyung?” 

Baekhyun’s breath comes back in a gasp and he rips his eyes away from Sehun’s lower body to stare at Sehun’s face. Nothing on Sehun’s face gives away he knew where Baekhyun was looking and Baekhyun could cry in relief. Fuck, he has to get a hold of himself. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun coughs, “what did you say?”

Sehun surprises him by stepping close, again by pinching the fabric of Baekhyun’s pajamas between two fingers. “You don’t have to sleep in these if you don’t want to. I know you prefer to be pantsless.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun pretends to be indignant, lightly slapping Sehun’s chest to hide how his blood rushes at Sehun’s proximity, at his words. “I won’t make my little brother sleep with me while I’m naked!”

Something flashes across Sehun’s eyes. “I’m not so little anymore, hyung. Or didn’t you notice?”

Baekhyun gulps. Is it just him or did Sehun’s voice get deeper?

He grins, pushing that thought away. “You’re always gonna be my baby,” Baekhyun teases, ruffling Sehun’s hair.  
  


Sehun grabs his wrist. 

Baekhyun freezes, surprised. His heart thuds as Sehun stares down at him, intense. Baekhyun thinks Sehun is going to say something, but he sighs and lets Baekhyun go. Baekhyun can’t help but feel like he missed something important.

“I wanna be the little spoon then,” Sehun says, turning around to crawl into bed. 

Baekhyun goes to turn off the light, using the space to try and calm down. It doesn’t work and by the time he’s in bed, his heart is still not back to it’s regular pace. 

Which is dangerous when Sehun wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, drawing him in. Baekhyun barely stops himself from gasping at the hefty weight of Sehun’s arm over his rib cage, long fingers brushing Baekhyun’s belly where his shirt has ridden up a bit. 

“I thought you wanted to be the little spoon?” Baekhyun says, weakly, trying to squirm away. Sehun’s lower half is pressed right against his and his breath is hot on Baekhyun’s nape. 

“Feels more natural like this,” Sehun says, sleepy. He shuffles closer and Baekhyun has to bite his lip against the noise that wants to escape when he feels what is unmistakably the line of Sehun’s cock against his ass. 

Baekhyun has to bite back a distressed whimper. Why is he _noticing?_

“Tell me about your day,” Sehun requests, voice soft and quiet. 

“Why? You were there, dummy,” Baekhyun responds back, voice just as hushed. 

“You always tell me about your day before I go to sleep.” Sehun’s arms tighten around Baekhyun’s waist. “Need it.”

Baekhyun’s heart feels like it could melt with how Sehun sounds. It tugs at him and reminds him again, he’s not being a good friend. 

“Yeah, okay.” So Baekhyun tells him about it all, including the surprise he felt when he first saw Sehun. 

“You like it though?” Sehun asks, almost half asleep. “You told me to grow up well.”

Baekhyun pauses, swallowing hard. “Yeah, you did great, maknae. Taller than me now, who told you to do that?”

Sehun giggles tiredly into Baekhyun’s neck. “You’re so tiny now, hyung. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
  


“Yah!” Baekhyun says, indignant. “Oh Sehun you - ” 

Sehun’s already snoring into his back. 

Great. 

Baekhyun settles back down, huffing as Sehun leans more weight onto his back. It feels nice, nicer than it should to be in Sehun’s arms. 

It could get dangerously addictive. 

  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

It simultaneously feels like Baekhyun is living with his childhood best friend and with a stranger.Despite their closeness a lot of their time in the following weeks spent together is re-learning each other.

Sehun is every bit as cute and clingy as he remembers. He’s quiet but can laugh the loudest, soft but the most stubborn, easy-going until he’s fired up by something Chanyeol or Jongin say. He whines for food and attention, shirks cleaning duties, and comes up behind Baekhyun for hugs as he has always done. He’s the same brat in that regard. 

But he also comes home from groceries with little gifts for Baekhyun ranging from Baekhyun’s favourite pocky to flowers, of all things. He easily drives them to meet their friends. Baekhyun will blink and Sehun’s already taking care of the bill, slipping his hand into Baekhyun’s and tugging them out the door of a cafe or ramen shop. He reminds Baekhyun of his responsibilities easily, picking up on details Baekhyun has never even mentioned like his dentist appointment. 

And then Sehun starts his new job and Baekhyun is blindsided. 

“Modelling?” he wheezes as Sehun casually strips his shirt off as he crawls into bed. Apparently Sehun doesn’t like wearing clothes to bed either but Baekhyun draws the line at pants.

“Hmm,” Sehun nods, cuddling into Baekhyun’s space. “Surprise.”

Baekhyun had asked multiple times what Sehun’s new job was when he told Baekhyun he was coming back home, but the noodle insisted he wanted to keep it a surprise. Now Baekhyun has to come to terms with the fact that his childhood friend that had perpetual grease and pimples on his face during his teens is going to be South Korea’s next ‘it’ man. Because there is no way Sehun’s career isn’t going to take off. 

It is mind blowing to think Sehun is going to take over billboards and signage with his beautiful face. 

"Part of the contract says I have to work out more," Sehun whines, wiggling distractedly. 

Baekhyun feels his breath catch in his throat. More? Sehun is already muscular, apparently having dutifully followed Yixing in his gym routine. To think of Sehun getting anymore cut than this…

"That is great," Baekhyun says, voice pitched a bit too high to be believable. “Really great.”

“Hyung,” Sehun says, but stops himself. He sounds unsure, and this, at least, Baekhyun can help with. 

Before he can think better, he turns around. Instantly, he regrets it. Sehun won’t let him pull back, chasing after Baekhyun as if all they’re doing is repositioning themselves and not Baekhyun trying to create space. Baekhyun gives up, eyes shaking as he quickly looks up but can’t quite meet Sehun's face, pointing his gaze somewhere over Sehun's shoulder. 

"What is it?" he asks, trying to aim for normalcy. 

Sehun is too quiet for a second before he asks, "Am I bothering you, staying here?"

"What?" Baekhyun asks, caught off guard. His eyes snap to Sehun's and he lifts himself up on his elbow to stare down. "Of course not, why would you say that?" 

"You talked to me more when we spoke over the phone," Sehun says, voice unsure. "You hardly hang out with me anymore, even though it's been two weeks since I came back. I thought I was bothering you and you...are just being too nice to say anything." 

“What! No, that’s not true,” Baekhyun hurries to assure but even as he says it he can taste the lie on his tongue. 

See, despite all the steps Sehun has tried to get their pace settled, Baekhyun ends up sabotaging them on his end. The hugs Sehun goes in for, Baekhyun steps out of. The credit card he tries to put down, Baekhyun instantly snatches away. Coffee dates are hastily rescheduled because of work related business even though Baekhuyn works a steady 8 to 4 and has no need to work after hours. 

Baekhyun instantly feels awful. It's true Baekhyun had been putting unnecessary space between them in efforts to get his stupid stomach to stop flipping everytime he saw Sehun. 

He hasn't even considered how Sehun would feel. 

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun instantly apologizes, forcing himself to jump over his hesitation and bring Sehun in for a hug. 

Sehun immediately wraps his arms around Baekhyun and tugs him closer until Baekhyun is practically lying on his chest. Baekhyun forces himself not to tense, even though he is sure Sehun can feel the too fast beat of his heart. 

"I wanna spend more time with you, hyung. I know you're busy but I miss you."

Baekhyun pokes his head up, and it feels all too natural to lean up and bite Sehun's cheek. He giggles as he says, "That is really cute, maknae." 

Sehun wiggles but doesn't loosen his hold and Baekhyun is brought along for the ride. "Hyung!"

Baekhyun does force himself to let go when Sehun bucks up, scrambling to get his knees under him so he doesn't accidentally brush against Sehun's crotch. 

Now Baekhyun is straddling Sehun, Sehun's hands dropping to his hips.

How in the fuck did he end up like - 

"We should go together. To the gym." 

Baekhyun can't understand what Sehun is saying, not with how Sehun is caressing his thighs. 

"Huh?" Baekhyun asks, breathless. His thighs are trembling trying to keep himself up and away from private places.

"Come with me," Sehun repeats. His fingers are playing with a small hole in Baekhyun's pants at mid thigh. 

Baekhyun can't focus on anything by the tingles that Sehun's fingers on his flesh produce. He needs to stop this, this isn't playing any more - 

"Yeah, okay," Baekhyun agrees, hastily, trying to fight the moan building his throat. He wiggles trying to move himself off Sehun, hating that the thought only occurred to him belatedly. 

Sehun beams. It looks stupidly attractive even as Sehun does his little giggle, eyes crinkling as he smiles wide. "I am really happy, hyung." 

Dazed, Baekhyun slips off Sehun not even fighting when Sehun gathers him into his arms. "Okay," he says, completely unsure of what he just agreed to. As long as Sehun is happy. 

~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

How did he fuck himself over like this?

_It had been with an all too innocent grin Minseok helped him shop for some athletic wear._

_"You have got to be kidding me." Baekhyun holds up the black shorts to eye level. They can't be much longer than his briefs. They are tiny._

_Minseok rolls his eyes. "I told you that you could just show up in sweats. You're the one that wanted to do this "properly"."_

And it looks like he isn't the only one. 

He has to instinctively bite back the accusation that Sehun is padding. There is no way his bulge could be that big. But he has also had Sehun's baton of a dick pressing into his ass for the better part of three weeks so he can't even fool himself. 

"I knew hyung lied to me," Baekhyun hisses, blushing face turned away from Sehun.

Sehun looks like an athletic wear model. A skintight grey Under Armour shirt and black leggings don the maknae but it goes above and beyond that. Sehun's legs look a mile long, his waist a small handful and his chest and shoulders broad enough to land an airplane on. He looks devastatingly hot and Baekhyun feels absolutely ugly next to him.

Self consciously, Baekhyun tugs the hem of his shirt down. 

"Why?" Sehun asks, soft smile on his face. It sounds like Sehun honestly doesn't understand what the problem is even though Baekhyun's thighs are on display, in all their plump glory. 

"I think I should go change." Baekhyun shuffles shyly. 

Sehun pouts. "Hyung, don't worry, you look fine. We are just here to exercise anyway." ”

Right. Exercise. The thing Baekhyun avoids doing like the plague. 

“Right,” Baekhyun exhales slowly, looking around the gym and pretending he can be the all knowing hyung and guide Sehun through this. 

“Should we start at the weights?” Baekhyun asks, already moving towards the shelf. 

Sehun tugs the back of his shirt collar, choking Baekhyun as he drags him back. “Hyung, what are you doing? We haven’t even warmed up yet!”

Baekhyun laughs nervously, trying to tug his shirt back into place as it slopes over his shoulder. “Right, right, I knew that. Just testing you. Hehe.”

Sehun smiles, moving them towards the treadmill. Baekhyun loses his forced smile as he stares at the death machine. 

Twenty minutes later, Baekhyun is ready to drop dead. 

“Hyung, you sound like a dying whale.”

Stupid Oh Sehun looks fucking gorgeous with a bit of sweat dotting his temples, face flushed attractively as he wipes down the machine, barely winded. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun is sitting hard on a nearby weight press bench, trying not to let his left lung collapse in on itself. 

“Fuck, you,” he wheezes between gasps. But mostly, fuck himself and his competitive nature. When Sehun turned up the dial, Baekhyun did too and he is paying the consequences now. 

“Want me to get you some water?” Sehun asks, coming in close. His eyebrows are arched in concern and he suddenly kneels down between Baekhyun’s legs, a large hand placed on his bare thigh. 

Fuck. 

“I’m fine!” Baekhyun squeaks, legs instinctively snapping together. 

Sehun gives him a doubtful look but gets up all the same. “If you say so, hyung,” Sehun says, a bit too innocently. There is no way the fucker isn’t mocking Baekhyun in his head right now. “Let’s go hit the weights.”

Part two of Baekhyun’s suffering comes with one of the greater evils of the gym - squats. 

“You’re fucking _kidding_ me,” Baekhyun says, feeling a bit of dejavu as Sehun stacks up so weights on the bar for Baekhyun to squat with. “Have you seen my arms? I am a fucking marshmellow and you want me to lift 20 kilos?”

Baekhyun really should watch what he says because he isn’t at all prepared for Sehun to move into his space, hand grabbing Baekhyun’s bicep and squeezing. “You’re cute, hyung.”

Right. 

“O-okay,” Baekhyun says, caught off guard. He goes easily when Sehun moves him into the frame, not realizing until it’s too late what Sehun has manipulated him into. 

“Back straight,” Sehun says as he helps Baekhyun settle the bar around his shoulders. 

Baekhyun yelps. “Nope, nope!” 

Sehun immediately steps in and grabs the bar. Baekhyun’s left watching slack jawed as Sehun’s arms bulge, easily taking the bar and setting it back into its notches. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Sehun says guiltily. “I should have listened to you when you said you can’t do it.”

Baekhyun simultaneously feels humiliated, pissed off and turned on. 

“I’ll work up to it,” Baekhyun says, toeing the mat and pouting. He yelps when Sehun smacks his ass. 

Baekhyun's hands defensively going to cover his cheeks and staring at Sehun wide eyed. “Sehunnie!”

Sehun giggles. “It’s for good luck! Yixing hyung did it to me all the time.”

Baekhyun makes a mental note to bombard Yixing with some truly awful korean memes he is going to spend the rest of the night trying to decipher. 

“Let’s do some regular squats, hyung.”

Baekhyun nods because the glint in Sehun’s eyes tells him they aren’t leaving the gym without some sort of butt action. 

Sehun’s a really good trainer, all things considered. He manhandles Baekhyun a bit too readily, pushing and pulling him into position and doesn’t hesitate to step into his space, but at the same time he is attentive and encouraging. Baekhyun feels like he could climb mountains when Sehun smiles at him like that. 

There is only one problem. 

Baekhyun can feel his shorts riding up higher and higher with each squat down. It makes his face burn with a different type of flush, certain Sehun can see him from where he stands behind Baekhyun. 

Sehun steps in just before he counts out ‘thirty’ and Baekhyun is almost - almost prepared for the slap Sehun delivers to his asscheek. He just isn’t prepared for the intensity of the swing.

His shrill yelp is loud and several heads turn to them. Baekhyun fights between dropping to the floor and hiding and punching Sehun who giggles evilly. 

“Sorry, hyung,” Sehun says, not sorry at all. “Your cute little butt was just there!” 

Baekhyun covers his ass protectively, pushing the fabric straight with his fingers and glaring at Sehun. “You don’t get to spank me, maknae!”

Sehun arches an eyebrow, stepping into Baekhyun’s space. 

Baekhyun isn’t prepared for this reaction. He had expected some more teasing maybe a whine. 

Sehun backs him up into the mirror because Baekhyun keeps stepping back. “But hyung, you were being so naughty, giving all these men a free show with your apple butt hanging out.”

Baekhyun’s mind short circuits. For a second that almost sounded like Sehun was being possessive. Over his ass. Like a boyfriend. 

“Um,” Baekhyun says, less than eloquently. He can’t find anything to say, staring up at Sehun wide eyed. Their chests are so close together, Baekhyun can feel the heat that Sehun is radiating and it’s beyond distracting. 

Sehun breaks off first, tugging Baekhyun’s shirt, demeanour instantly changing back to a bouncy child instead of whatever the fuck that was. “Come on hyung, let’s go shower.”

Baekhyun nods all too hastily, ready to get the fuck out of here. 

He shuffles behind Sehun on the way to the change room and has to bite his lips when Sehun easily pulls Baekhyun ahead of him, walking close enough behind him to hide his ass. 

God, Sehun hadn’t truly meant that had he?  
  


They shuffle into the change room, already filled to the brim with people. It’s evening, just around rush hour after all. 

Baekhyun hurries to the back room where the showers are, not meeting Sehun’s eyes. His head feels fuzzy with trying to think of what just happened. Surely, he had been reading too much into it? 

He steps into the last available shower cubicle, turning the water on to lukewarm first to get the sweat off and then turning it up to a scorching heat. 

“Too hot!”

Baekhyun nearly screams when the door swings open, Sehun walking in, feet dancing at the hot water spilling onto the tiles.

Baekhyun immediately covers himself up before his eyes widen realizing what he is _seeing_. 

Sehun is naked. 

“Sehun, what the fuck?” Baekhyun almost yells, eyes flitting between Sehun’s spanse of uncovered skin and his eyes. 

“All the other showers are full,” Sehun pouts, stepping in closer and getting under the spray. 

Baekhyun backs away hastily, trying to put as much space between the two of them as possible, but it’s futile with how small the shower cubicle is. 

“Why didn’t you just wait?” Baekhyun asks, feeling foolish with how he asks while his hands cup his cock hiding it from view. 

Sehun frowns. “Hyung, what’s the problem? We used to shower together all the time.”

Baekhyun almost blurts out, ‘That was before you got hot and decided to have a cock hung like a horse.’

He forces himself to swallow and whisper calmly, “We’re adults now, Sehun. We can’t just shower together like when we were kids. It’s inappropriate!”

“Why?” Sehun asks, almost sounding irritated. He reaches over Baekhyun’s head for some body wash. “I’ve seen you naked and you’ve seen me naked. I’m already wet, there is no point of me leaving. Stop being so weird, hyung.”

“I’m not being weird!” Baekhyun says, voice too shrill. “Sehun we can’t - ”

“You shower with Minseok hyung - and you showered with Chanyeol just last week at Junmyeon hyung’s pool party!” Sehun says, glaring at Baekhyun now. “You just don’t want to shower with me?”

Yes. 

“No,” Baekhyun sighs, giving up. He doesn’t like seeing Sehun upset and it’s true, Baekhyun isn’t providing a convincing argument. “Whatever, let’s just hurry up.”

Sehun nods briskly and Baekhyun feels doubly awful. His mouth acts before his brain can, desperate to make amends. “Hey, can you wash my back since you’re here?”

Instantly he regrets it, but can’t take it back with how Sehun gives him a small smile, back straightening as he brightens. “Of course, hyung.”

Baekhyun swallows carefully, turning around. 

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING_ , his brain yells at him in panic. He just invited Sehun to touch him - skin to skin, while they are both naked after weeks spent thinking about Sehun’s hot body. 

Baekhyun shudders at the first touch of Sehun’s large hands against his back. They’re so soft and sure, immediately getting to work. Baekhyun refuses to acknowledge the spark under his skin, the tingle that appears with each touch of Sehun’s fingers across his shoulders and then down his spine. 

“Hyung, you’re so tense,” Sehun says. Baekhyun gasps when Sehun suddenly digs his thumbs into Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

He’s caught off guard, slams his hands up against the shower wall to brace himself against Sehun’s sudden force. “Hnn,” Baekhyun moans before he can stop himself, feeling the tight knot give way painfully but achingly satisfying under Sehun’s talented hands. 

“Hyung, you sound so dirty,” Sehun whispers, leaning over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

It’s too intimate. Sehun’s body is pressed against the length of his back and Baekhyun feels horror build in the pit of his stomach as arousal starts to flood his veins. 

God, no. He refuses to get hard in front of Sehun. He can’t.

“Sehun - ” Baekhyun starts to say, cut off by his own high pitched gasp. Sehun’s dragging his thumbs down the line of Baekhyun’s spine and the sudden touch has Baekhyun’s heart beating double, pleasure making his skin tingle, his nipples perk. “Hgh - Se- ha!”

“Hyung, people are going to get the wrong idea,” Sehun mumbles into his ear, all too close now. Baekhyun shivers, feeling light headed as Sehun presses in closer, urging him to bend over further as his hands trail down, cupping Baekhyun’s lower back. 

Baekhyun bites his lip, a flush of humiliation on his cheeks. No matter how good, how deceivingly good, it feels to have Sehun behind him, touching him like this - he forces himself to remember that Sehun doesn’t see him like this - he’s just trying to be a good dongsaeng and Baekhyun is taking advantage of him by nearly getting hard. 

“Sehun-ah, stop,” Baekhyun whispers, almost too quiet.

Sehun hears fine, immediately backing off. “Baekhyunnie hyung?” he asks, unsure. 

Baekhyun takes some heaving breaths. The shower water has long gotten cold but Baekhyun hadn’t felt it between the heat of Sehun’s body and the full body blush. It helps keep his cock mostly flaccid and he is thankful for it when he turns around. 

“We need to get home,” Baekhyun says in lieu of a real answer, fake smile on his face when he turns around. 

It disappears instantly at the sight of Sehun’s erection. 

“It’s natural,” Sehun says, almost embarrassed as he shuffles from foot to foot. It makes his erection bob, the length of it horrifyingly fascinating. Baekhyun can’t stop staring. “You were making all those sounds, hyung and your ass kept rubbing my legs!”

“Right,” Baekhyun says, feeling the room spin. Fuck if he’s going to faint because he saw his dongsaeng’s cock. He would never live down the humiliation. “Natural, right.” Baekhyun forces his eyes up to meet Sehun’s. “Y-you should wash up.”

Sehun nods, but pauses as he reaches over Baekhyun’s shoulder for more body wash. “Can you get my back, hyung?”

Baekhyun is going to die and get sent straight to hell. 

“Y-yeah,” Baekhyun responds, again without thinking this through. But he doesn’t want to make Sehun feel awkward and he should be doing his best to support his friend. 

He washes Sehun up quickly, refusing to think about how round Sehun’s ass has gotten, how long his legs are now that there aren’t any clothes in the way. There is a spattering of moles Baekhyun doesn’t remember around Sehun’s hips but most of all, it’s the hard lines of Sehun’s muscled back that distract him. 

“How did you get big so fast?” Baekhyun asks before he can stop himself. 

Sehun turns his head over his shoulder. “Is that a come on, hyung?”

“What?” Baekhyun yelps, shoving Sehun away. “No! You perverted maknae! Hentai!” 

Sehun has broken into giggles, and this at least is normal. Baekhyun joins in the laughter, before hopping from foot to foot. The water has gone from cold to icy. At least Sehun’s erection has gone down, thank fuck. He can’t help it as he casts a quick look down, licking his lips. 

“Thirsty, hyung?” Sehun asks, tone knowing, cocky. 

Baekhyun rips his eyes away, wanting to slap himself. Fuck, he needs to get a grip. 

“Just can’t believe how much you’ve grown,” Baekhyun says, trying for a nonchalant shrug. Before Sehun can respond, he pushes the younger out the door. “Come on, let’s go home, I’m cold!”

Sehun goes easily, walking over to his locker unabashed even as other men stop and stare. Baekhyun is one of them as Sehun decides to towel his hair first, unconcerned for how his cock and balls hang free. 

He’s so distracted Baekhyun nearly drops his own towel, but fortunately catches himself in time to rip his gaze away before Sehun sees him perving on him _again_. 

God, he needs to get himself under control. He’s just caught off guard, that’s all. Once Sehun settles back in, things will go back to normal. 

  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

Things do not go back to normal. 

Sehun outright refuses to get a new bed. “I don’t want to sleep alone,” Sehun says simply, earnest eyes pleading and Baekhyun is almost worse than Junmyeon at denying Sehun. 

The problem with continuing to share a bed is Baekhyun now knows in vivid detail what Sehun is packing. So every morning when Sehun’s erection pokes his ass, Baekhyun’s overactive imagination takes the center stage and Baekhyun is left trying to think of anything to get his own erection to go away. 

It’s taking a toll, and it shows. 

But luckily, Baekhyun has some time for some introspection between all of this. 

The last time Baekhyun had a steady boyfriend was nearly two years ago. Time had flown by so fast while he was getting himself established in his career that Baekhyun hadn’t really thought about it until now. 

God, forget boyfriend, the last time he has had sex with somone other than his right hand had been far too long ago. 

So, of course he is horny and projecting. 

Sehun is an absolute sculpture of a man. It makes perfect sense his little gay heart flutters everytime he catches sight of Sehun’s broad back, long legs, tapered waist. And Baekhyun hasn’t seen a cock that big outside of porn. It’s perfectly normal to fixate on it. 

What he needs is some good old fashioned alone time. Fuck out the stress and he can stop with these ridiculous thoughts. 

So that’s why the next time Chanyeol invites them out, Baekhyun begs off and practically pushes Sehun out the door. Sehun whines the entire time only leaving when Baekhyun pointedly tells Sehun he needs some time to himself. 

And then he’s alone. Gleefully, he takes a shower and cleans up, whistling to himself as he lets the low build of anticipation help push his arousal. 

In no time at all, he’s pulling out his small collection of toys, and setting up his laptop in perfect position on the bed. 

Baekhyun is in the tiny bedroom he originally had set up for Sehun. The guilt of jacking off on the bed he and Sehun sleep had been too much, but it works out better this way. No distractions or associations to his _best friend_. Just him, his hand and some good times!

Twenty minutes later, Baekhyun is ready to throw his dildo out the window. 

He’s been rewatching his favourite playlist and while the burning ache of arousal is there, he just can’t _touch_ himself in the right way to feel like he’s stroking over that itch. He knows if he just took himself in hand and tugged, he’d be cumming in seconds, but that’s not what he wants. He wants to feel edged to the precipice, his orgasm wrenched out of him, ass milking over a thick cock. 

And that’s the problem. None of his favourite toys are doing it for him. Too short. Too thin. Even his favourite curved plug only makes him feel like he is pressing the wrong buttons. 

Baekhyun refuses to admit why he has this craving for something big and thick. 

He has one last option. A gag gift Jongdae had gotten him years ago. The dildo is bigger than what Baekhyun normally likes and he rarely uses it because it requires more prep. Nearly eight inches long and three inches thick, the dildo stands like a beacon in Baekhyun’s little toy box. 

“Fuck,” he curses, realizing he’s really going to do this. 

He pauses the video of a tall, fierce man getting roughly spitroasted by an ethereally beautiful man and a muscular twink with cat eyes. If he’s doing this he can’t get distracted by other stimulation. 

Baekhyun scoots down further on the bed, reaching for the lube and sparing one last glance at the closed door. He knows he has time, but he can’t help the small paranoia. But soon the thrumming arousal in his veins shifts his focus and Baekhyun takes a deep breath, spreading his legs far apart and then drawing his knees in. He wraps both arms around his thighs, using one hand to pull his asscheek apart and the other, lubed, hand to rub up and down his taint. 

Baekhyun moans softly, feels his rim flutter in need. He can’t tease himself for too long, even as his skin tingles, begging for more touch. 

Two fingers sink in without an issue and Baekhyun’s breath hitches erotically. His fingers easily scissor in, pressing down on his inner walls to make room. 

The breathy noises turn into half gasps and moans as Baekhyun works in a third finger. It’s a tighter fit but there is no pain, only a good burn. Helplessly, Baekhyun’s knees draw higher, ass canting into his own fingers. The position isn’t the best, hurts his wrist, but it feels so fucking good. His cock leaks against his belly, looking almost painful with how hard he is. 

“Hgn!” Baekhyun mewls, fucking in a fourth finger. It definitely hurts, his hole struggles to open up to accept the new intrusion. He’s so hot and tight, clamping down so firmly over his knuckles, almost like his ass doesn’t want to let his fingers go. 

“Oh, oh,” Baekhyun moans softly, breathlessly as he starts to spread his fingers. It feels good, heady - just the barest scratch over his needy itch. 

When his wrist finally can’t take any more, Baekhyun draws his fingers out. It makes his already flushed cheeks burn hotter at the obscene squelch of the lube. 

He switches positions, carefully getting to his knees and spreading his thighs wide. He grabs the dildo, gulping at how his fingers barely manage to wrap around the thick girth. But he can’t deny how his belly feels like it’s on fire, an achy echo resonating inside him, mouth salivating at the thought of having the thickness shoved inside him. 

Baekhyun hastily sets the flared base on a clamped base, easier for him to mount. 

And then he’s hovering over the head of the dildo, lowering himself down until the rounded tip is notched against his hole. It feels so big - 

Baekhyun fucks down with a loud, desperate, moan. 

It stings, but in the best way, and Baekhyun can’t stop. His hips jerk in minute motions, lifting up to get away from the oppressing pressure but just as badly craving it, pushing back down. 

It’s so good, too good, Baekhyun can feel tears in his eyes at the overwhelming pressure at how he feels split open. He can almost imagine the phantom grip of hands on his hips, forcing him lower and lower, because he hasn’t taken it all in yet and he needs, he needs to because Sehun is asking him to -

The dildo’s head brushes against his prostate and Baekhyun can’t take anymore. 

He curls a hand around himself and furiously jacks off, cock so wet with precum the left over lube in his hand is almost unneeded. With hiccuping moans, Baekhyun fucks himself in small thrusts to nail his prostate and it doesn’t take long, not with his tight grip on himself, not with the way his ass milks needily around the dildo. 

Baekhyun cums with a groan, cum splattering high in air. His orgasm is so good and perfect, makes his head spin with how pleasure overtakes his body until the pressure finally recedes. 

Panting, Baekhyun lifts himself off the dildo and lets his knees give out, planting face first into the mattress. His ass is _throbbing_ like the dildo is still inside him and it makes him whimper. Weakly he trails a hand back, the tip of his middle finger rubbing softly against his raw hole. 

What would it feel like to have cum trail out of his gape? 

The thought is almost enough to get his cock to kick again. God, if he could find a man with a big dick -

Baekhyun freezes. Why is Sehun’s face popping up at the forefront of his mind? 

The haze of his orgasm fades under a sudden wave of self loathing. God, how could he objectify his best friend, his _childhood_ friend like this?

Feeling dirty, Baekhyun hastily gets up and off the bed. He opens the door and heads towards the shower, barely a thought placed for the mess he leaves behind. He’ll clean it up later, he has time. 

His second shower is done all too soon and Baekhyun can’t escape clean up. At least it’ll get him away from his thoughts. He steps out of the bathroom, only a pair of boxers on because it’s a habit he’s developed re-living with Sehun. 

And promptly smacks into Sehun’s chest. 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun nearly screams, heart in his throat. His eyes flit to the open door of the spare room, unreasonable panic overtaking him. “What are you doing here?”

“The party was boring,” Sehun says, voice even. Baekhyun’s eyes frantically search Sehun’s face for any hint he might have seen what’s inside the room. 

And then another thought comes to mind.

“How long have you been home?” Baekhyun squeaks. 

He feels a little part of him die when Sehun’s lips upturn into a smirk, eyes roving down Baekhyun’s body. 

“Not too long,” Sehun says all too innocently and Baekhyun can feel humiliation sinking its claws into him. “Sometime around you begging how you could be so _good-_ ”

Baekhyun is going to die. Hastily he slaps a hand over Sehun’s mouth, face burning. 

“Don’t - oh my god, oh my fuck - ”

Sehun removes his hand. “You know, hyung. The real thing would be much better.”

Baekhyun makes a sound akin to a dying whale. He rips his hand out of Sehun’s and dives into the spare room, slamming the door behind him. He squats down, head in his knees as he tries to breathe through the embarrassment. Sehun _heard_ him. 

There is a knock on the door. “Hyung? I’m sorry for teasing you.” 

To his credit, Sehun does sound contrite. But Baekhyun can’t deal with that. 

“Please, forget about it,” Baekhyun moans desperately. “Let’s just - not talk about this, ever again. Okay?”

There is a too long pause and Baekhyun nearly panics before Sehun says, “You don’t have to be embarrassed, hyung. Please come out?”

“I’m staying in here forever,” Baekhyun refutes, mullish, head still in his knees. 

“ _Hyung~,_ ” Sehun whines in that tone Baekhyun is fucking weak for. “Please, I promise I won’t tease anymore.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “I’ll come out later, just let me clean up.”

Sehun’s silent for almost too long, again, before he says, “Okay. But I’m going to come get you for bedtime.”

Baekhyun nods, stupid because Sehun can’t see him. But the message must be delivered someway because Sehun retreats from the door. 

And Baekhyun is left with a slightly damp body and a red face, resolutely trying not to think of how suggestive Sehun sounded when he offered ‘the real thing’.

“Nope!” Baekhyun says to himself, springing to his feet. He is not going there. 

Clean up takes no time at all and eventually he has to unlock the door to at least go and sanitize the toys. Sehun seems to take his end of his promise seriously, staying away until Baekhyun has finished cleaning up. 

Sehun eventually comes back outside when Baekhyun spends too long on doing _anything_ to prevent him from heading to bed. 

“Come on, hyung,” Sehun whines, tugging Baekhyun’s arm. “Sleep.”

“I - I can just sleep here,” Baekhyun mumbles, too embarrassed to look Sehun in the eye. 

“Baekhyunnie hyung,” Sehun says, fingers tipping under Baekhyun’s chin to make him look up. “I am not judging you. So please, stop overthinking it. I don’t like seeing you this upset.”

Baekhyun feels a whole new flush arise on his cheeks both at the way Sehun touches him and the uncomfortable topic. But what else can he say? The humiliation is enough to make him want to punch walls but he can’t change what happened. 

And that’s how Baekhyun, despite the way his body is cringing in embarrassment, ends up in Sehun’s arms _again_. 

Sleep comes disgustingly easily though, warmed by Sehun’s body and the exhaustion of a good fuck. He hates how his ass aches in all the right ways, pressed up almost familiarly with Sehun’s hips now. 

And that’s why, when he hears, “You sounded so pretty, hyung,” Baekhyun brushes it off to a half-conscious mind trick. 

But he can’t deny the feeling of Sehun’s cock pressing harder into his ass as Sehun’s body engulfs him in a cuddle. 

And he definitely can’t deny that his traitorous cock has valiantly tried to call for blood to plump up at the sudden and vivid understanding that Sehun’s cock is bigger than the dildo. 

Fuck. 

  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

Whatever Sehun heard or felt that night seems to break a dam. Suddenly Baekhyun can’t do anything without feeling Sehun pressed against him in some way. Their trips to the gym are getting dangerous because Baekhyun can’t keep his concentration, not when Sehun keeps _touching_ him and calling him ‘good’, praising him all too easily it makes him wonder why Sehun is acting so hyung like. It’s making his head spin, feeling like he’s on pins and needles, like something is supposed to break but he doesn’t know _what_. 

Sehun has never had any concept of physical barriers, it’s part of the reason why Sehun and Baekhyun are such good friends. Surely, this is just Sehun trying to showcase Baekhyun that there is no need for awkwardness? 

Except Baekhyun keeps making things more awkward because he keeps overthinking it. 

The shift in dynamic is driving Baekhyun crazy. 

So predictably, he goes running to Jongdae. Kyungsoo just happens to tag along, always ready to revel in Baekhyun’s suffering. 

“You need to get over yourself,” Jongdae says simply, almost unconcerned. Kyungsoo is even worse, arching an unimpressed eyebrow. 

“What?” Baekhyun shrieks, offended. He contemplates throwing his hot chocolate in Jongdae’s face but also doesn’t want to piss Minseok hyung off. Besides, Baekhyun would personally be devastated if anything happened to the precious curls of Jongdae’s beautiful lips. 

Jongdae shrugs. “You’re literally the only one treating Sehun like he is 12 instead of 24. He is an adult Baekhyun and you’re hurting yourself trying to keep him in the vision you had of him years ago.”

“He’s the youngest!” Baekhyun protests. 

“He and Jongin are barely four months apart and you have no problem grinding up on Nini,” Jongdae retorts. Beside him, Kyungsoo scoffs, hiding his laughter into his tea. 

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open, stumped. He can’t deny that. 

“It’s different,” Baekhyun tries to defend. “I grew up with Sehun, I met Jongin in college.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “And you’ve physically seen Jongin more than you have Sehun these past few years. You gotta let the noodle go, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No! Sehun is always going to be my little brother! I’m just not used to him being this grown up looking is all. Once I get used to it, things will go back to normal.”

“You fucked yourself to the thought of Sehun,” Kyungsoo interrupts, looking so incredulous. “How do you expect things to go back to normal?”  
  


“How did you-” Baekhyun cuts himself off, gaping at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is scary. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Baek, you’re making this a bigger deal than it needs to be.”

“Am not!” Baekhyun protests, feeling betrayed by Jongdae’s eye roll. “How would you feel if Sehun suddenly started doing all of these _things_ with you? You’d be conflicted too!”

“But he won’t,” Jongdae replies immediately, sounding so confident that it has Baekhyun faltering. 

“What?” Baekhyun says. “Look Jongdae, I know I make fun of you, but you’re really cute, 11/10 would bang if Minseok hyung wouldn’t kill me. I am sure once Sehun gets over this touchy feely phase with me, he’ll target you - or wait, no, he’d go for Minseok hyung, yeah, maybe I can slip in while hyung is distracted - ”

Kyungsoo makes a sound like a hiss, turning to Jongdae. “He’s doing this on purpose, isn’t he? He can’t be this stupid.”

Jongdae looks forlornly back making Baekhyun’s hackles rise up. “Unfortunately, I think he genuinely believes what he is saying.” 

“Hey! I’m right here!” Baekhyun whines, kicking his legs. 

“Baekhyun, Sehun isn’t _going_ to get touchy feely with me,” Jongdae says exasperated. 

Baekhyun shrugs. “Okay, so he goes for Chanyeol or Jongin instead - ”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae interrupts, “he isn’t going to do this to anyone else but _you_.”

Before Baekhyun can say anything, Kyungsoo cuts him off. 

Kyungsoo fixes his deadpan stare at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun. Everyone and their mother knows Sehun has had a crush on you for years. To a degree, I could understand your obliviousness when we were teens. But now? You are willingly blinding yourself and you’re setting yourself up for disaster.”  
  


Jongdae sits quiet next to Kyungsoo, staring at Baekhyun as if waiting for a bomb to go off. 

He’s not far off. Baekhyun’s ears are ringing. 

“What?” he croaks. 

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead. It’s Jongdae that cuts in, a smile on his face that is all too familiar. He only does that when he needs to break something to Baekhyun gently. 

“We all agreed we wouldn’t mention it,” Jongdae says quietly, reaching out to grab Baekhyun’s limp hand. “It was cute when we were in school, how he used to follow you along and do everything you did. But you never clued in. The fact that Sehun went through all that trouble to stay in contact with _you_ , called you every night - wasn’t that a tip off to you? None of our siblings call us that often. I’m lucky if my hyung texts me once a week. What you and Sehun have - it’s not a brotherly bond.”

Baekhyun stares at them both, feeling something roil in his stomach. There is no way - what are they talking about? 

“Sehun just looks up to me is all,” Baekhyun says, but even as he speaks minefields go off in his brain. There is no way to ignore all the signs, no way to excuse how Sehun holds him close, gets him food, texts him as often as he can, cuddles up to him at night. And now these increasing _touches,_ and come ons - 

And all at once, it clicks. 

And Baekhyun feels so incredibly _stupid_. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo interrupts with his no nonsense tone and Baekhyun’s mouth clacks shut. 

The silence is awkward, more than it’s ever been between them. Baekhyun can’t stop fidgeting, feeling like if he stops moving the excess energy inside will tear him apart. 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Baekhyun finally asks, angry. Jongdae winces, looking ashamed but Kyungsoo stares Baekhyun straight in the eye. 

“If Sehun wasn’t making obvious moves on you, you would have brushed anything we said to the side.” 

Jongdae jumps in, grabbing Baekhyun’s tapping fingers into his small hand. “More than that, we didn’t want to hurt you, Baek. When you forced him to accept that scholarship in Chang-sha, I thought that would be the break. That he’d either tell you or he’d get over it. But he never did anything and you never clued in despite how heartbroken you were that first year.” Jongdae gives him a pointed look that Baekhyun chooses to ignore. 

Fuck. Fuck. He isn’t hearing this. 

“I don’t - are you _sure?_ ” Baekhyun urges, knowing his eyes must look a bit wild. But he isn’t asking them - he _knows_. It just all makes sense, all the signs Baekhyun was brushing off. Fuck. 

He doesn’t know how to feel. Doesn’t like that the first urge isn’t pure revulsion or disgust but a twisted sense of flattery. He can’t. He _shouldn’t_. Sehun - Sehun must look up to him as an older figure, right? 

“Short of him saying it with his own mouth, we’re as sure as we can be,” Jongdae confirms, still holding Baekhyun’s hand. “I mean, there is only one way to find out, huh? Just ask him.”

Baekhyun can’t focus on the rest of their little date. Jongdae and Kyungsoo must understand because they steer to lighter topics before eventually calling it quits and driving Baekhyun back home. The mess of anxiety in the pit of his stomach includes a small thread of being awful and ruining the mood but he’s also pretty fucking pissed that all his friends never thought to even once mention that Sehun might have a crush on Baekhyun. 

But what would he have done? The thoughts swirl around Baekhyun’s head as they drive. Kyungsoo is right, Baekhyun would have brushed it off, dismissed it as a puppy crush or a crush of admiration. It’s different now, there is no way Baekhyun can misunderstand Sehun’s intentions now that he knows how long this has been going on. 

“For what it’s worth,” Jongdae says quietly, placing a comforting hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I am sorry you found out like this. Sehun should have been the one to tell you.”

Baekhyun licks his too dry lips, barking out an attempt of laughter. “If that were true, I’d be waiting forever.”

“Baek,” Jongdae says, voice too soft - and Baekhyun can’t handle that. 

“I’ll see you later.”

It’s as Baekhyun is opening the door to his house he is struck with a sudden, stark realization. 

How the fuck is he supposed to face Sehun?

Anxiety eats at the pit of his gut so strongly, Baekhyun has to make himself tea to stop himself from shaking.

Why is he reacting like this? Worse comes to worst and if what Jongdae and Kyungsoo said is true, he’ll reject Sehun. They’d be awkward for a while, sure, but things would sort out, right? Baekhyun’s known Sehun almost half his life, surely they couldn’t give that kind of relationship up over a silly crush? 

It’s easy enough to let his thoughts run through his head trying to reason through it all. He loses track of time like that. But no matter what he tries to ration out, the sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut doesn’t leave. 

He’s so lost in thought he doesn’t hear the door open. 

“Hyung? Why are you sitting in the dark?”  
  


Baekhyun jumps, wincing as the lights flicker on. He hadn’t even realized how late it’s gotten. 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun says, voice too squeaky, awkward. He jumps to his feet to face Sehun. And promptly freezes. 

“Oh.”

Sehun doesn’t just look _good_ he looks like a fucking _god_ . All thoughts leave Baekhyun’s head, eyes roving down Sehun’s broad shoulders covered in a black denim jacket that looks _expensive_ , a Fendi tee underneath that showcases Sehun’s incredible tapered waist and then a Louis Vuitton trackpant with a parachute crotch and slim cuffs.

“S-Sehun,” Baekhyun stutters when it becomes obvious he has been staring too long. “Did you just come back from a shoot?”

Sehun nods, placing his bags down by the floor. He shyly takes off his denim jacket and hangs it up. He walks inside and does a slow spin, the two brand names shown off in the low light of their kitchen. 

“They liked me a lot,” Sehun says, fiddling with the sleeve on his tee, a small nervous habit. “Gave me these as gifts since they’re off last year’s line.”

Baekhyun swallows, hating how there is a hunger growing in his belly that shouldn't be there. He turns on his heel, cowardice suddenly surging up. It's harder to confront Sehun when he is standing there looking like _that_.

“Hyung? You’re acting a bit weird,” Sehun says, voice low and concerned. 

Baekhyun jumps when Sehun’s hands land on his shoulders, massaging them. Baekhyun knocks them away, whirling around. 

“Hyung?” Sehun looks surprised, staring at Baekhyun in confusion. 

Baekhyun feels like an entire dumbass. 

“J-just tired, I think I am gonna go to sleep,” a strike of brilliance enters his mind, “in the other room. I think sleeping next to a giant has taken its toll on me.”

Sehun’s thick brows furrow. “You were drooling on my chest this morning and refused to let me go when I had to leave early for makeup.”

A blush stains Baekhyun’s cheeks not only at the callout of his lie but at his own actions. It wasn’t his fault! Sehun produces body heat like a fucking furnace and it feels nice to have that during the night time, especially since Baekhyun hates the covers on him. 

“I - that’s,” Baekhyun’s head is running empty, he can’t think of anything to say. And when Baekhyun’s mind is empty, his panicked emotions blurt out the first thing to come to mind. 

“Your morning wood!” Baekhyun practically screeches. “It’s just uncomfortable to have a man that is practically _my little brother_ rub his junk right there.”

And there it is again, that thunderous look that crosses Sehun’s features. For weeks, Baekhyun had no idea what that look was or why it would come about. But he’d be a fool not to notice how Sehun’s face tightens at ‘little brother’.

“I told you, Baekhyun hyung,” Sehun says slowly, voice deep with his measured tone, “not to call me that. I’ve been your friend for years, stop treating us like there is this gap between us.”

Baekhyun takes a step back. “It’s not a gap, it’s a line, Sehun. You’re my childhood friend, the little baby brother I never wanted. It’s how we’ve always been and how we will - ”

Baekhyun gasps as Sehun rapidly approaches him, backing him into the wall and slamming his hands by his head. Baekhyun’s head swims, heart beating rapidly as the breath leaves his body, his entire body and mind focused solely on the warm line of Sehun’s chest against his. 

“Hyung, why are you acting like this?” Sehun demands. “I know you like to baby me, but you’re taking it too far. You can’t tell me you don’t notice what’s happening between us.”

It feels like a bomb has gone off right beside Baekhyun’s ears. 

“What’s happening?” Baekhyun repeats, voice sounding far away to himself. He’s not repeating Sehun, he genuinely is asking himself what is happening. Because the atmosphere is changing too fast for Baekhyun to comprehend. 

Sehun’s beautiful face scrunches in frustration and Baekhyun hates how it can distract him from the thudding in his chest. At least until Sehun says, “Are you denying it, hyung? You’re telling me you can’t feel it?”

“Feel _what_?” Baekhyun repeats voice loud and almost angry, a bit hysteric. 

Sehun pauses, staring down at Baekhyun for a long moment. Baekhyun hates the sudden silence the way he feels like he is being cracked up, both because of Sehun’s look and the pressure that is building inside him, threatening to break. 

He wants to run. Wants to hide. But he can’t do either because Sehun’s expressive face exhibits such longing, Baekhyun is frozen with it. 

“I’m telling you,” Sehun’s hand cups Baekhyun’s jaw, tilting it up just that bit to get Baekhyun’s wide eyes to meet Sehun’s serious ones, “that I love you. But not as a brother. Not as a friend.”

His pulse thuds in his ears, taking over as white noise in the room until Baekhyun can’t hear anything but the echo of Sehun’s words in his mind. 

“Y-You don’t mean that,” Baekhyun says, but it’s without thought. He is just trying to say anything, anything, to fill the silence to get away from the whirlwind inside his head, his heart. 

“I do,” Sehun returns, evenly. “I’ve always loved you. And when I was younger, it was okay for it to remain as it was. But not anymore. I want to take a chance, to try. To make you mine.”

Baekhyun can’t do this. 

With a powerful shove, he pushes Sehun away from him. He’s moving in the same momentum, quickly gathering his sweater that has his wallet, keys. 

“I need some time,” Baekhyun says rapidly, heart pounding so fast he thinks it might just die out in his chest. He makes a beeline for the shoes, putting them on despite how Sehun immediately comes up to him, grabbing his arm. 

Baekhyun yanks it away. “I’m going to Jongdae’s. I’ll - just - stay here. I’ll be back. Later.”

He doesn’t meet Sehun’s eyes as he rushes out the door, ignoring Sehun’s pained call of, “Hyung.”

  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

“You’re an idiot.”

Baekhyun pulls the covers up over his head tighter, sniffling pathetically into his pillow. It traps his awful smell in with him. After all, he has barely moved from Jongdae and Minseok’s guest bed for two days. 

“Leave me alone, hyung,” Baekhyun mumbles, curling into a tighter ball. His head throbs, aching from the lack of sleep and appetite. 

“Jongdae might let you wallow in your misery because he thinks it is some sort of divine retribution for hurting Sehun’s feelings, but I don’t want your stink on my sheets permanently.”

Baekhyun throws the covers off, glaring at Minseok. “Sehun’s feelings? What about mine? Where are my rights?” he purposefully yells louder, hoping Jongdae will hear. 

Sure enough, Jongdae is summoned, cocking his hip against the doorframe, arms crossed and an angry pout on his face. “You don’t get any rights, dumbass. I have to be the one to tell poor Sehunnie that no you’re still alive, and no you don’t hate him, and no he shouldn’t go back to China.”

“What!?” Baekhyun screeches, scrambling to get out of bed. His legs tangle in the sheets and he is violently thrown over the side of his bed by his own momentum. “He’s going back to China? No! What the fuck, he just got _back_!”

Minseok helps untangle him, sighing in irritation. “If you care so much, why aren’t you back at home, with him? You could make a whole scene out of it, running to the airport, breathless, begging Sehun to turn around from the queue to board, saying you love him.”

Jongdae approaches with a roll of his eyes, not so gently kicking Baekhyun to get him out of his bed burrito roll, arms encircling Minseok’s waist. “You got to stop watching so many old romantic movies, hyung. Baekhyun hasn’t even entered the stage of acknowledgement yet. By the time he realizes he loves Sehun too, Sehun will probably be working on baby number three with Yixing ge.”

Baekhyun hisses, scrambling to his feet. “Are you on my side or not, asshole?”

Jongdae levels him a glare. “This is me being on your side. I’ve been helping you live in your delusions for too long. I am taking a leaf out of Soo’s book and giving it to you straight.” 

Baekhyun resists the urge to make a joke out of that. Kyungsoo probably has Chanyeol bent over in bed, Jongin curled around him, right now. Well. He did not need that image. 

“Baekhyun,” Minseok chides, seeing the look on Baekhyun’s face. 

It makes Baekhyun wince because he hates being scolded by Minseok. He turns his face away. “I don’t get why you’re acting like this is something I need to obviously accept!” Baekhyun says defensively. 

It’s not fair. Sehun has always been such a huge part of Baekhyun’s life. All of his fondest memories of growing from a child into a teen into a young adult, they’re all framed with Sehun and his closest friends by his side. 

To suddenly have it all change -

“Baek,” Jongdae sighs, sitting down on the bed and opening his arms. Baekhyun goes easily despite the mullish look on his face, burying himself into Jongdae’s arms. “We - I - didn’t mean it like that. We want you to understand Sehun’s feelings are there. No one says you have to accept them. But it’s not fair to either of you to pretend like Sehun doesn’t love you. If you truly want things to go back to the way they were, you have to tell Sehun.”

Baekhyun nearly flinches, the sound of Sehun’s wounded ‘hyung’ resounding through his head. 

“I can’t reject him like that,” Baekhyun protests, though softly, without heat. He pretty much already has, hasn’t he?

“Sehun tried his best, you know? To make it as natural as possible so that when he did confess, it wouldn’t catch you off guard.” Jongdae raps his knuckles across Baekhyun’s head. “None of us realized how oblivious you actually were, idiot.”

Baekhyun hisses. “It’s not like it was on purpose!”

“Wasn’t it?” This time it’s Minseok who asks. 

Baekhyun’s ready to refute but then all the flashes of how he has explained away Sehun’s behaviour go through his mind. Fuck, Sehun had been _hard_ over him and Baekhyun had made exuses. Sehun had fucking _offered_ \- 

Instantly, he deflates. 

“I guess some part of me realized,” Baekhyun sighs into Jongdae’s shoulder, gut feeling heavy. “But it’s not like I knew. I still don’t know how I feel.”

“Don’t you?” Jongdae tilts Baekhyun’s head up, eyes kind and soft. “Giving up Sehun was the hardest thing you’ve ever done, Baek. If Myeonnie hyung was here he’d probably tell you about how the greater forces of the universe kept you both away from each other until you could grow up. Now, you’re at a crossroad. Do you think you could give him up a second time?”

Baekhyun hunches in on himself, a wounded sound escaping from his throat. It makes his eyes sting, throat clog with thick emotion. It’s so silly. They’ve gone four years without each other and barely two months with each other. It shouldn’t be this hard to let him go again. 

“I don’t want to,” Baekhyun whispers. “But I hurt him so bad. I don’t know if I can accept his feelings.”

Minseok sits down on his other side, a comforting hand on his thigh. “Sehun isn’t the same kid he used to be, Baekhyunnie. He’s a better version of himself. Still our maknae but also a man. I think you need to get to know him again.”

Baekhyun sniffs, determined not to cry again but unable to help the well of emotions at Minseok’s words. Because he’s right. 

Jongdae taps Baekhyun’s cheek, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Think of it this way, you overbearing hyung - reject Sehun and his poor heart is up for the taking. Are you prepared to give your noodle away to the hordes of hungry predators?”

Baekhyun sits up straight, a strange feeling at the bottom of his gut. It’s stupid, childish, ridiculous that Jongdae would come at it from that angle. 

But fuck him. It works. Baekhyun suddenly has this unbearable urge to cover up Sehun from head to toe, keep unworthy eyes from his best friend. 

“Go talk to him,” Jongdae urges, seeing the look in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Before he actually gets it into his head he needs to go back to China.”

There is a pressure building under Baekhyun’s heart, adrenaline pumping through him. It has him jumping out of Jongdae’s arms and hastily to his feet. 

“I’m gonna - I just need to -”

“Go,” Jongdae and Minseok say simultaneously, fond, irritated and amused. 

Baekhyun takes off. 

  
~~~~~\\(✿ ♥‿♥) (´•ω•｀♥)/~~~~~

It’s raining. It figures it would be. Within seconds of stepping outside, Baekhyun is already soaked, but he doesn’t care.

His heart thumps in his chest, beating double time as the energy in him starts to get to be too much to contain. He starts jogging, running through the relatively empty streets, dodging pedestrians. He opts not to take the subway, running towards his apartment. There isn’t any time to think, words bubbling in the back of his throat that he wants to say to Sehun. To apologize. To scold. Anything at all to ramble that he still cares for Sehun deeply and wants them to be on the same page. 

He’s so distracted he almost misses the buzzing in his pocket. It’s only because he is incredibly unfit and a few minutes into his jog he has to break and sit down on a wet bench that he realizes his phone is ringing. 

Baekhyun swipes without thinking. “Hello?”

“Idiot,” Jongdae’s voice rings. “He’s not at your house, he’s with Chanyeol. I already called Kyungsoo. They’ll make themselves scarce. Don’t forget flowers, okay?”

“It’s not - that’s not-” Baekhyun wheezes, his lungs nearly collapsing in on themselves as he struggles to explain himself and breathe at the same time. 

“Trust me, Baek.” And with that Jongdae hangs up the phone. 

Baekhyun stares, the rain pouring down and sliding over his waterproof protector. His lock screen stares up at him, a picture just taken a few weeks ago, Sehun and Baekhyun with bedhead hair sleepily looking into the camera. It’s so fucking irritating how now that Baekhyun is _looking_ he can see the affection for what it is. Sehun had pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek shortly after the picture and Baekhyun had made an exaggerated ‘yuck’ sound as if he were twelve, ignoring the way his heart had raced. 

Flowers. Might not be such a bad idea. 

An expensive bouquet later, Baekhyun stares down at the cheery bundle in his hand. The last time Baekhyun had gotten Sehun flowers was his high school graduation. It feels like a lifetime ago but holding onto the thick bouquet - it doesn’t feel wrong. 

It feels almost exciting, wondering what Sehun’s reaction will be. 

The push and pull continues. Baekhyun’s in a daze as he finally hops on the subway and then takes the short walk to Kyungsoo, Jongin and Chanyeol’s apartment. 

It’s since stopped raining but Baekhyn is still uncomfortably damp. He’s completely aware he looks like a drowned puppy. 

Maybe this is a bad idea. He could just dump the flowers, go pick up Sehun, ask him for an explanation. That would be the logical thing to do. 

Of course, logic wasn’t one of Baekhyun’s strongest features. By the time the doubt is strong enough to make him second guess, he’s already standing in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment. 

It’s instinctual to press the buzzer to be let in. It’s only as the ‘zzz’ sounds through the air that Baekhyun snaps out of it, quickly hiding his face behind the flowers as the red light of the camera turns on. 

“Hello?” Comes Sehun’s confused voice. 

“Hi!” Baekhyun says, voice so squeaky and fake, Sehun _has_ to pick up on it. “Delivery for a Do-shii?”

It works. The door clicks open and Baekhyun drops the bouquet down to his chin in shock. 

Sehun freezes, staring at Baekhyun with a wide eyed look. “Baekhyun hyung?”

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” Baekhyun scolds. “What if I were a predator? You’d be helpless!”  
  


The words sound oddly familiar. 

Sehun’s face changes going scarily blank. Before Baekhyun can blink, Sehun’s grabbing his wrist and tugging Baekhyun inside with a strength so powerful, Baekhyun is nearly falling right off his feet. 

Sehun catches him with an arm around his waist but doesn’t stop until Baekhyun is inside, the slightly wet bouquet now crushed between their chests. 

“What are you _doing_?” Sehun asks, the worry softening the angry tilt of his eyebrows. “You’re soaked, hyung! You’re gonna get sick!”

Baekhyun feels stupidly endeared by the way Sehun starts to fuss over him, muttering under his breath ‘towel, towel’ while he hovers between staring at Baekhyun and running to the bathroom. His worrying wins out and Baekhyun watches Sehun practically dash to grab towels. 

The bouquet makes a crackling noise in his hand, loud in the empty foyer. Baekhyun stares at it blankly. 

Face to face with Sehun, all his courage has flown out the window. Before he can gather himself, Sehun is practically sliding back to him, dumping a towel on Baekhyun’s head and the other around his shoulders. 

Baekhyun squawks indignantly as Sehun starts to rub him down. “Sehun!” he ends up shouting. 

“What?” Sehun asks, voice irked. 

Now or never. 

Baekhyun gently shoves Sehun away. “I’m _fine_. Don’t worry about a little rain.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything, just raises an expressive eyebrow that has Baekhyun feeling chastised. 

“Okay, I’ll change into Kyungsoo’s clothes in a second, just hear me out.” Baekhyun takes a deep breath and thrusts the bouquet of flowers into Sehun’s face. 

Sehun blinks seeming to register the soggy flowers for the first time. Baekhyun has the unique experience of watching Sehun’s face change through a myriad of emotions before settling on confusion. Hesitantly he takes the bouquet. 

“Hyung?”

“For you,” Baekhyun hurries to clarify, stating the obvious. “I just - for - I want - it’s because I’m sorry!”

Baekhyun could smack his forehead off the wall and concus himself. Why is he such an idiot? 

Sehun’s face goes into a carefully neutral expression but Baekhyun knows he isn’t imagining the way Sehun’s entire being seems to wilt. 

“I’m lying,” Baekhyun hurries to say, barreling on and forcing the words out his mouth. “Well, I’m not. I am sorry, you know? For how I handled it. I mean I am sorry for a lot of things but I am most sorry for never realizing. Like I claim I am trying to be a good older bro-- friend but I keep messing up. I’m sorry, for that. For trying to brush you off.”

Baekhyun’s ramble stutters to a halt at the way Sehun’s eyes won’t meet his. 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Sehun mumbles. “I’m the one with these stupid feelings. And I convinced myself it was a good idea to try and act on them now that I am older. I made you uncomfortable. I am really sorry for that, hyung. If you want, I can move out - ”

“No!” Baekhyun startles even himself with how vehemently he protests. He takes a step forward, emboldened when Sehun doesn’t step back. “Don’t go. Please. I just got you back.”

Sehun’s face crumples. “Then what am I supposed to do? I’ve tried to get over this crush, hyung. I’ve tried so hard. Now that I know you don’t want me, how am I supposed to stay with you?”

Baekhyun chews his bottom lip nervously, hands wringing in his wet shirt. “I don’t, not, want you,” Baekhyun says, in the most awkward way possible. 

“What?” Sehun says, looking at Baekhyun with wide eyes. 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, trying to remember Minseok’s words. “Minseok hyung said - you’ve grown up. You’re still _you_ but I am clinging to a version of you that doesn’t really exist anymore.”

Gathering literally all of his stupidity and channeling it into bravery, Baekhyun takes a step forward. He doesn’t know what it is that is framing his vision right now, but the Sehun standing in front of him looks different. Not just appearance wise. The easy confidence in his perfect posture, the keen look in his eyes that showcase his concentration. The way he leans in to listen closely while still in control of his body and the distance between them. 

“And it’s not fair. To either of us. I want to get to know the new you. The one that makes me-” Baekhyun cuts himself off, embarrassed. 

Sehun is almost as still as a statue as he processes Baekhyun’s incoherent words. Then, he moves. 

It makes Baekhyun nearly stomp his feet when Sehun throws the bouquet to the floor. But he’s too distracted by the sudden way Sehun walks forward with intent. He’s so startled, he immediately backs up, right into the wall. 

“Makes you what?” Sehun repeats, one arm going over Baekhyun’s head as he leans over Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun trembles, heart beating almost triple time now that all he can see is Sehun’s face, hear Sehun’s deep timber, smell his favourite perfume. God, why is Sehun so _tall_? 

“That’s not fair,” Baekhyun practically whimpers, head spinning dizzily. His brain is trying to remind him this is baby Sehun but his eyes aren’t making that connection. Any other man and Baekhyun would be dropping to his knees. The conflict must be apparent on his face because Sehun tilts Baekhyun’s chin up, the strength of his long fingers startling Baekhyun into going with the motion, until he is staring into Sehun’s eyes. 

“Makes you what,” Sehun repeats a second time, stressing the words. His voice goes lower and Baekhyun’s eyes nearly flutter to face away from Sehun’s intense stare. 

“M-makes me - my heart beat. So fast,” Baekhyun manages to get out, licking his lip in nervousness. Through his lidded eyes it’s easy to see Sehun trace the movement. It’s not fair, it’s not fair that Sehun can make his stomach tighten up in want like this. “The new you that I can’t think straight around. The one that makes me so selfish.”

“Selfish,” Sehun parrots back. “What makes me make you selfish, hyung?”

Baekhyun glares, trying to jerk his chin away but Sehun just presses in closer, until Baekhyun’s head nearly touches the wall, chin tilted up while Sehun stares down. Baekhyun shudders, locking his knees because he isn’t going to _swoon_ goddamnit, not for his brat. 

“You’re mine,” Baekhyun says defiantly. “My best friend. My Sehun. I don’t want to give any part of you to anyone.”

“Ah,” Sehun says and Baekhyun hates the beginning of a smirk that tugs on Sehun’s lips. “So all it would take to break you down is to agree to a date with someone else.”

Baekhyun hisses, arms coming up to snatch Sehun’s hand away. “Don’t joke about that!” 

Sehun easily twists out of Baekhyun’s hold, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrists in a tight grip that has Baekhyun’s pulse jolting, gut tightening, before he slams them next to Baekhyun’s head. 

“Joke?” Sehun taunts, just a bit meanly. “What if I am serious?”

Baekhyun doesn’t bother to struggle, meets Sehun’s eyes levelly. “And you’ll stand by while I do the same?” 

The sound Sehun makes is almost akin to a growl. “I’ve waited nearly half my life to have you like this. I won’t give you up.”

It’s scary, this precipice. Coming into this, he thought he had an ultimatum. Continue being Sehun’s friend or give ‘this’ a shot. 

But now, he knows. That’s never been him. He’s going to dive into this head first. 

Baekhyun leans back against the wall, lets himself go a bit limp, tilts his neck up, knowing what it does for his torso, his collarbone, his jaw, lips and hooded eyes. He knows how to seduce and it doesn’t feel wrong to do this with Sehun. It feels exciting, exhilarating as all things that involve Sehun do. 

“Then don’t,” Baekhyun says simply. “Show me why it has to be you.” 

For a second, Baekhyun thinks Sehun is going to kiss him. 

“I will,” Sehun promises, surprising Baekhyun by pushing him away from the wall and engulfing him into his arms. 

Baekhyun is stiff for entirely 0.01 seconds before he _melts_. It’s been so long since he could enjoy Sehun’s hugs without feeling guilty of how much of his focus is on Sehun’s broad chest, muscled arms, warm skin. 

“Thank you,” Sehun mumbles into Baekhyun’s shoulder, shy. It instantly reminds Baekhyun that this is _his_ Sehun. He may be different but he is also the shy, clingy Sehun that Baekhyun took every care to protect. “For giving me this chance.”  
  


Baekhyun wraps himself around Sehun, hugging him back just as tight. “I’m scared,” Baekhyun admits, letting himself reveal his vulnerability that he would normally hide from Sehun. “What if this doesn’t work out? What if I lose you?”  
  


“You won’t,” Sehun says, so simply. He doesn’t let Baekhyun go but he does draw back to stare at Baekhyun. “I won’t let you.”

Baekhyun can’t help his bark of laughter, endeared by the stubborn pout on Sehun’s lips. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun lets himself concede. For Sehun, he’s willing to try. 

“Now stop trying to feel me up and go run me a bath, fuck I am freezing!” 

{Epilogue}

  
  


The saddest thing of it all is how little their life actually changes. 

Baekhyun can’t help but bury his head in his hands in embarrassment when he asks Sehun when they should have their first date, only for Sehun to tell him that they were on one. And it wasn’t their first. And, well, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that. Not with how Sehun dressed up, drove Baekhyun to the restaurant, kept him laughing, paid for the entire thing and then drove Baekhyun home. 

Just like every other outing they’ve ever had. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun feels the need to apologize again. His hand tightens around Sehun’s when Sehun just gives him a brilliantly beautiful smile. 

“Don’t apologize, hyung. I’m happy. Really happy.”

As it goes, their first kiss isn’t a dynamic revelation either. Sehun and Baekhyun have kissed before, but that was always under the guise of friends. The first time Sehun kisses Baekhyun, Baekhyun knows there is no going back. He does it sweetly too, kisses Baekhyun’s cheek and wishes him goodnight before he pauses, tilting Baekhyun’s jaw just a little bit more back before he kisses Baekhyun square on the lips and repeats himself. And that’s just how it continues.

And soon, there is only one elephant in the room to talk about. Like a literal elephant. Because Sehun’s dick is so fucking huge. 

Baekhyun cannot stop thinking about it, but he refuses to be the one to make the first move. He may have gotten over himself and that pseudo-barrier he put up against Sehun, but he draws the line at begging for dick. 

And Sehun knows it. 

The fucking tease takes every oppurtunity to grind up on Baekhyun from early morning kisses to late night cuddles. They’ve barely made progress beyond heavy petting and Sehun jacking him off, once. Sehun seems to take delight in riling Baekhyun up and then leaving him dry. 

“Sadist,” Baekhyun hisses when, once again, Sehun pulls back. He’s straddling Baekhyun on the couch, the movie they were watching forgotten in the background. 

Sehun grinds his ass back against Baekhyun’s hard dick, and fuck that feels _good_ . “Don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”  
  


Baekhyun groans, hands clutching Sehun’s hips. 

Only for Sehun to swing himself off Baekhyun’s body. “Come on, hyung. You need to shower. You still smell.”

Baekhyun’s head drops back on the cushions of the couch, contemplating how bad it would be to throw one violently at your boyfriend. 

And then Sehun combs a hand through his hair, his shirt lifting up just a bit to showcase the cut of his abs. It immediately draws Baekhyun’s eyes down to Sehun’s half hard cock. 

He breaks. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, pitching his voice low and needy. 

Sehun instantly freezes, staring at Baekhyun wide-eyed. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says, “don’t leave me like this.”

Baekhyun watches as Sehun processes the words and _moves_ , instantly back on Baekhyun, pressing him down into the couch with frantic, hot kisses. 

Baekhyun mewls, legs wrapping around Sehun’s hips, meeting Sehun’s passionate kisses with his own, arms around Sehun’s neck, hands in his hair and tugging. 

They’re rocking against each other and all it takes is one arch for Baekhyun’s cock to meet Sehun’s. The pleasure is so good, Baekhyun breaks the kiss, panting and staring at Sehun with lidded eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun demands with a breathy gasp. 

Sehun shudders, masking a soft moan into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Isn’t this too fast?”

Baekhyun tugs Sehun’s head back with the grip he has on his hair. “We’ve waited too long already. Sehun, _fuck me_.”

Sehun trembles before something in his also breaks. “Yes, fuck yes,” Sehun moans.

And that’s how Sehun picks Baekhyun up from the couch, ignoring Baekhyun’s surprised shriek, as he carries Baekhyun into the bedroom. Baekhyun has to stop himself from cupping his cock, blown away with how fucking hot he feels at Sehun’s display of strength. 

They land on the bed, passionately kissing and writhing against each other, slowly stripping. And then they’re naked. 

Seeing Sehun naked when he is aroused is an entirely new experience that nearly takes Baekhyun out of body with how crazily want suges through him. He wants _claim_ Sehun - pin him down, fuck him dry, bite him until everyone will know Sehun belongs to him. 

Instead Baekhyun takes the time to breath, slowing down their kisses until they’re lingering, deep, sensual kisses that have Baekhyun trembling. Sehun is the first one to break from Baekhyun’s mouth, kissing down Baekhyun’s chest, mouthing over his rib cage until Baekhyun naturally turns around. 

“How do you want me?” Baekhyun asks, voice pitched breathy in a way he knows affects Sehun.

Sehun makes a soft noise in return, kissing down Baekhyun’s spine. “Whatever’s most comfortable for you,” Sehun answers, ending his sentence with a nip of his teeth. 

Baekhyun hisses, arching but Sehun’s mouth follows. Like this, on his hands and knees, Baekhyun would probably be able to take it easiest, deepest. 

But the thought of seeing Sehun’s dick enter him - it’s not something he wants to pass up. 

“On my back,” Baekhyun says, gasping as Sehun easily manhandles him. “Oh my god.”

Sehun is absolutely a breath-taking specimen, the embodiment of beauty. Baekhyun’s eyes hungrily rove over Sehun’s chiselled chest, tapered waist, cut abs. And like a magnetic field is pulled around it, Baekhyun’s eyes settle on Sehun’s big cock, helpless to look away. 

Nervously, Baekhyun licks his lips. And then he does it again at his sixth sense prickling, knowing Sehun is fixating on his mouth. His mouth starts to salivate, wondering what it would be lick to take Sehun’s cock into his mouth, to have it shoved down his throat, for Sehun to grab his hair and fuck his face like he’s about to do with his ass. 

The thought just makes Baekhyun hornier, needier. Next time. For now, Baekhyun eagerly spreads his legs, beckoning Sehun closer. 

And as if that has given him all the permission he needs, Sehun is _on_ Baekhyun, hungrily kissing Baekhyun, stealing his breath from his lungs, while his hands play. 

Baekhyun moans and mewls as Sehun’s hands trace his biceps, his forearms. They settle on the flare of his hips, teasingly pushing up instead of down, climbing until he can flick both of Baekhyun’s nipples with his thumb. 

That has Baekhyun breaking the kiss, turning his head to the side and gasping for air. 

“Hyung, you’re so hot,” Sehun moans. He kisses over Baekhyun’s throat, down to his shoulder and worries a mark into the flesh. 

Baekhyun makes breathy gasps at the pulsing suck of Sehun’s mouth, arms going up to wrap around Sehun’s broad shoulders. He can’t help himself, his fingers curl a bit and he drags his nails down the expanse of back, shuddering at shift of muscles under Sehun’s skin. 

“Ow! Hyung!” Sehun protests, breaking away from his hickey to glare at Baekhyun. “Save it for when I’m fucking you so I don’t feel it.”

Baekhyun gives Sehun his most winsome smirk. “At the rate you’re going, you’re never going to fuck me.”  
  


It’s with secret glee Baekhyun sees Sehun’s competitive spirit engage. All at once, it’s back to the passionate fire. 

Baekhyun only realizes what a bad idea it is when Sehun is three fingers deep in his ass, his other hand lightly playing with Baekhyun’s cock. 

“Please, please,” Baekhyun cries, arching his back and trying to grind down. 

Sehun’s fingers are every bit as wonderful as Baekhyun thought they would be but right now they are torturous with their slow pace. Sehun definitely knows what he is doing, taking Baekhyun apart so easily. 

“You think three is enough?” Sehun asks, voice deep with his arousal. 

The fucker isn’t really asking, he’s teasing, punctuated with a hard grind right below Baekhyun’s prostate. He found it a few minutes ago and hasn’t stopped teasing Baekhyun with it since, letting Baekhyun buck into his loose fist but not providing enough pressure for Baekhyun to get off with his cock or ass. 

“I don’t care!” Baekhyun practically wails, thighs trying to urge Sehun to come closer. 

But the younger doesn’t budge, temporarily lets go of Baekhyun’s cock to push a thigh up and out, get a better angle for his fingers. It has Baekhyun keening. A fourth finger presses against his rim and fucks in hard. 

“Sehun!” Baekhyun cries, back arching. 

“You’re so sexy, hyung,” Sehun praises, not an ounce of shame in his words despite their frankness. Baekhyun covers his face, shy, but Sehun makes a displeased noise. 

“Let me see you,” Sehun orders, soft. Helplessly, Baekhyun obeys, fingers curling away until he can stare right into Sehun’s hungry face. 

Sehun finger fucks him until Baekhyun’s eyes flutter close, breath stuttering, gut clenching. Just when he thinks he might actually come, just like this, Sehun pauses, withdrawing his fingers. 

Finally.

“Touch me,” Sehun breathes, voice demanding and needy. “Wanna fuck you so bad, hyung.” 

“Yeah, Sehun,” Baekhyun swallows, propping himself on one elbow leaning up and forward. His eyes go from Sehun’s half-lidded eyes to his cock, feeling a rush of anticipation go through him as he finally, finally wraps a hand around Sehun. “Fuck me.” 

He’s so big, so hard. Baekhyun moans at the hot touch, fingers curling around Sehun as best as he can, fingers struggling to wrap around the thickness of it. It makes his gut swoop in urgency, needing Sehun’s cock to be filling him, imagining how good it will be to have that thick girth inside his ass, fucking him senseless. 

Baekhyun slicks Sehun up from root to tip, letting his fingers sprawl down just a bit to touch Sehun’s balls, empowered by Sehun’s moans of pleasure how he sways closer to Baekhyun. 

When he’s ready, Baekhyun switches his position just a bit, drawing his thighs up and back using his hand to guide Sehun’s cock to his entrance, open and ready. 

“Ah - Sehun!” Baekhyun cries, arm collapsing under him as Sehun’s head breaches him. He falls back but Sehun follows, bracketing Baekhyun under him with one forearm over Baekhyun’s head, his other hand taking hold of his cock and picking up where Baekhyun left off, pressing in harder. 

“Baek - hyung,” Sehun gasps, groaning, sweat beading his forehead as he pauses. “Okay?”

Baekhyun breathes hard, rim fluttering, aching at the terrible sting of Sehun’s cock spearing him open. He knows he has barely even gotten the tip in and it makes him hotter all over again, reminded of how _big_ Sehun is. And how badly Baekhyun really needs to get fucked. 

“More!” Baekhyun demands, gasping. “Need you!”

Sehun licks his lips, ducking down to kiss Baekhyun despite his shaking frame. “Okay, I’m here.” 

Sehun pushes in deeper, going agonizingly slow. Baekhyun can’t deny he’s grateful for it because the deeper Sehun sinks the more his walls ache, stinging at the stretch. 

“Please,” Baekhyun begs, thighs wrapping around Sehun’s hips. He doesn’t do anything as stupid as bucking Sehun forward, but he rocks what little he can, taking deep breaths as Sehun continues to sink and sink - until, finally, his hips are flush with Baekhyun’s ass.

“Oh, oh, oh,” Baekhyun can’t stop whimpering, hips rocking desperately to ease the pressure. He’s pushed to his very limits but it feels _amazing_ , even better with the tiny moans of pleasure Sehun keeps releasing under his breath, how both of his arms are now by Baekhyun’s head as he ducks down to kiss Baekhyun as much as he can. 

“Sehun, Sehun,” Baekhyun finally manages to gasp after what feels like an eternity, “fuck me! God, Sehun, _fuck me_!”

Sehun’s answer is a snap of his hips. 

Baekhyun wails, absolutely devastated by the drag of Sehun’s cock out and thrust back in. The friction makes his walls sing in raw sensation, his rim fluttering desperately at the sudden fuck in and out. It’s overwhelming and perfect and Baekhyun craves more. 

“Hold on to me, hyung,” Sehun demands, finally lifting up with a look in his eyes that had Baekhyun’s cock practically jumping. 

He nods, legs falling open as Sehun pushes back, straightens up and grabs Baekhyun by his hips. Baekhyun nearly screams as Sehun draws Baekhyun’s hips up, nearly bending him in half as he puts Baekhyun in the best position to thrust. 

It makes Baekhyun dizzy with arousal, dually assaulted by not only the feeling of Sehun so deep inside him but the visual of Sehun concentrating on how to _ruin_ Baekhyun. 

Despite Sehun’s words, Baekhyun can’t hold on to him. The first experimental thrusts have Baekhyun’s hands scrambling for the covers, hands twisting in them as he tries to find purchase. 

Sehun moans, soft and so erotic Baekhyun has to answer with an emabressing mewl of his own. It makes Sehun’s thrust pick up force and that gets a proper moan out of Baekhyun. Sehun seems to take that as his cue, building up his pace to the point where he is _pounding_ Baekhyun’s ass, fucking the air right out of Baekhyun’s lungs until all he can do is moan. 

He’s so full, being fucked right open - split on Sehun’s cock and pinned by his strong body, powerful hips. There is pleasure and pain all mixed into one, a heady cocktail that has Baekhyun frantically thrashing his head side to side, moan after moan spilling from his lips. 

“Hyung, you’re so tight,” Sehun gasps, shifting his grip just a bit to grab Baekhyun’s thighs instead of his hips. He forces Baekhyun’s legs up and out, lets him sink in differently and now every thrust brushes against Baekhyun’s prostate. 

“S-Sehun,” Baekhyun sobs, hating that there are tears prickling in his eyes, that he is shaking so hard despite being the one on the bed. Pleasure curls around his spine, displaces the pain of Sehun’s intrusion to a heady burn. “I - It feels so good!”

“Gonna cum,” Sehun pants, and then again he’s shifting, letting go of one thigh to wrap his hand around Baekhyun’s cock. 

Baekhyun wails, arching as much as he can at the beautiful pressure where he needs it most. Sehun pumps him in time to his thrusts, hard and fast, and it’s almost embarrassing at how fast his orgasm rises. 

“Sehun! Sehun!” Baekhyun screams, cumming hard and splattering his seed all over Sehun’s hand. 

“Fuck! Hyung!” Sehun groans, messy hand grabbing Baekhyun’s hip until he’s jackrabbiting inside Baekhyun, fucking through his pulsating walls. Just when it’s almost too much, Sehun finally stills, cumming deep inside Baekhyun with a groan so sexy it has Baekhyun’s stomach jumping in arousal. 

And then Sehun is falling. 

Baekhyun easily takes Sehun into his arms, both of them panting hard and trying to catch their breaths. 

Sehun’s cock softens, slipping out of Baekhyun. There is a surreal moment as Baekhyun feels Sehun’s cum trickle out of his gape, thrown back to weeks ago when Baekhyun had fucked himself to this very thought. It figures even then his subconscious was trying to tell him something and he had blatantly ignored it. 

But it’s not like that now. Now, rather than longing, the sensation of being empty has something overwhelming overcome Baekhyun and he presses kisses all over Sehun’s face. 

“Was it good?” Sehun asks, pressing his own kiss to Baekhyun’s throat before he leans up a little. 

“Fishing for compliments?” Baekhyun can’t help but tease, backfiring because his voice is hoarse, sounding completely fucked out. 

It makes something dark and hungry flash across Sehun’s eyes and Baekhyun is almost regretful when Sehun decides to let it go, reaching up and grabbing tissues to clean up Baekhyun. “I don’t need any,” Sehun sniffs delicately, “you were screaming my name like I was the only thing keeping you alive.”

Baekhyun squawks, indignant. “Brat! See if I let you near my ass again!” He reaches over to try and smack Sehun, never mind how limp-wristed he feels from exhaustion. 

Sehun catches his hand easily, bringing it to his lips with a mischievous smile. “You sure you can give it up?” Sehun teases. He kisses Baekhyun’s mouth before he can reply. “I guess we could always try it the other way.”

Heat surges through Baekhyun’s gut, a sudden vivid image of Sehun pinned underneath him making him swallow. 

“We’ve got time,” Baekhyun replies, voice lowering as a feeling of softness overcomes him as Sehun blinks sleepily. 

Baekhyun’s breath catches in his throat as Sehun smiles, brilliantly. “Yeah, we do. Love you, hyung,” Sehun says, flopping over Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun wheezes, hitting Sehun until the younger rolls off him. He grumbles when Sehun spoons him. 

“Love you too,” Baekhyun says, almost shyly, into the pillow. It’s not the first time he’s said it, not even the first time he’s said it since they started dating. But this feels special, in it’s own way. 

Sehun’s pleased smile is practically pressed into his skin as he snuggles close, the stickiness between them momentarily forgotten. Baekhyun needs to get up and clean before it becomes too much of a pain. 

But, for right now, in this moment, he doesn’t think anything in the world could pull him away from Sehun’s arms. 

{End.}

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!! I hope you and all your friends, family and lovers are digging into some good chocolate!!!!


End file.
